


Obsidian

by Crowgirl



Series: Strange Mechanicals [11]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘Jet? Obsidian? Onyx?’
Relationships: William Murdoch/James Pendrick
Series: Strange Mechanicals [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/546187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 Day 7 prompt: Obsidian.

‘Black,’ James says thoughtfully.

‘Yes.’

‘Hmm, but no.’ James wriggles himself slightly further down the pillows until William’s head is a comfortable weight over his breastbone and continues stroking his fingers through William’s hair. ‘I feel we can do better.’

‘You have an obsession with my hair,’ William observes without moving.

James hums noncommittally and winds a lock around his fingers. ‘Coal.’

‘I’m not flammable.’ 

James elects to let the double entendre pass. ‘Sable, then.’

‘Now I’m a woman’s furs?’ 

‘Mm, true. Jet? Obsidian? Onyx?’

‘Hard and unyielding. But capable of taking a very sharp edge.’ William props his chin on his hand, peering up at James. ‘Do you feel I’m particularly sharply edged?

James shakes his head, sliding his fingers along the soft line between William’s hair and his cheek. ‘Ebony? Ink. Raven.’

William shakes his head, smiling, and reaches up to stroke his fingers over James’s mouth. ‘You’re a very silly man.’


End file.
